1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pediatric suction systems and, more particularly, to novel improvements in pediatric suction systems whereby a liquid-impervious filter serves as a blockage means in the pediatric suction system to prevent aspiration of liquids by the operator upon application of oral suction to the suction system.
2. The Prior Art
Recent advances have been made in delivery room resuscitation of infants by meconium aspiration to remove fluids. This procedure clears the oropharynx so as to substantially reduce infant morbidity and mortality with few complications for the neonate. One common practice is to insert an orotracheal tube below the infant's vocal cords and apply oral suction through a face mask while withdrawing the tube. Another procedure involves the additional use of a DeLee catheter (usually used with direct oral suction) to clear the oropharynx while the infant's head is still on the perineum.
Oral suction applied directly to an unmasked endotracheal tube, a tilted or overfilled DeLee suction apparatus, or to a mask moistened by secretions from the endotracheal tube represents an opportunity for the exchange of potentially harmful organisms. Recent cases have been reported where the transmission of herpes virus type I from an infected physician to a meconium-stained infant occurred during mouth-to-tube suctioning through a mask. Other reports document physician exposure to culture-documented, pathogenic organisms while performing oral endotracheal suctioning on meconium-stained infants in the delivery room. Accidental suction of this material into the mouth of the operator is also extremely distasteful and unpleasant.
The organisms, immediate symptoms and subsequent treatment are discussed in detail in "Hazards of Delivery Room Resuscitation Using Oral Methods of Endotracheal Suctioning," Pediatric Infectious Disease, Vol. 5, No. 2, (1986) J. L. Ballard, M.D.; M. J. Musial, R.N.; and M. G. Myers, M.D. Of the incidents reported, four physicians syphoned the pathogen-containing secretions into their mouths. One asymptomatic physician ingestor recovered a "heavy growth" of Neisseria gonorrheae from his throat prior to receiving benzathine penicillin. Another developed a sore throat with fever and malaise after ingesting Haemophilus influenzae.
A summary of the prior art reveals that although the mouth-to-tube method of resuscitation has proved efficacious in removing meconium from the neonatal airway, theoretical risks appear to exist for the resuscitating physician and possibly for the neonate. It would, therefore, be a significant advancement in the art to provide a pediatric suction apparatus and method wherein a blocking mechanism is provided to preclude the aspiration by the physician of fluids from the neonate and, correspondingly, to preclude the transfer of pathogenic organisms from the physician to the neonate. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a pediatric endotracheal suction catheter system which can be used with various sizes of suction tubes and which includes a specimen collection container to facilitate transportation of the aspirated fluids to the laboratory for subsequent testing and analysis. Such a novel apparatus and method is disclosed and claimed herein.